Final Fantasy: La última fantasía (Capítulo 0)
by SevenLover
Summary: Capítulo introductorio. Un mundo alterno que sigue las historias de todos los heroes y villanos del pasado de cada Final Fantasy.


**Arcadia. Un mundo que ha presenciado la vida y muerte de muchos personajes históricos del pasado, tanto héroes como villanos que han dejado su marca en este mundo, ya sea por haberlo salvado o haberlo condenado. Pero, ¿quién o quiénes serán los heroes o villanos de esta historia? ¿Podrán cambiar su mundo, cómo la historia en sí?**

 **El inicio de un nuevo semestre.**

 **Mes Oscuro, día 16. Año 1857.**

"Cáda mañana es lo mismo de siempre, la misma rutina aburrida de todos los días en donde no hago mas que vivir una vida simple. Despertarme cada mañana a la misma hora, comer la misma comida de siempre, salir y despedirme de los mismos vecinos, ir al mismo lugar a estudiar y regresar a la casa que no quiero volver a ver. Hoy no es distinto a un dia como otro, salvo que hoy da inicio el nuevo semestre escolar. Ya va siendo hora de que deje de deambular en mis pensamientos y me vaya de una vez a la escuela."

-Voz femenina: Buénos días Clay.

-Yo: Buenas, señora Brum.

-Señora Brum: Cuidate y mucha suerte hoy Clay.

-Yo: Gracias, lo tendré en mente.

-Voz masculina: Tu si que te tomas tu tiempo.

-Yo: Ah calla, ni que hubiera tardado tanto. Además tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-Voz masculina: Bueno, eso sí. Pero seguro que ya quieres irte de aquí.

-Yo: En eso no te equivocas.

"Este chico es Ruben Jossa, nos conocemos hace casi 5 años, y prásticamente sabemos casi todo el uno del otro. Tanto que hasta me atreveria a decir que es mi mejor amigo, cosa que no le diria a cualquiera."

-Yo: Oye Jo, ¿y eso que hoy saliste a esperarme?

-Jo: Lo hice por que si hubiera tardado te habrías largado sin mi.

-Yo: Muy cierto.

"Seguimos nuestro camino hacia la escuela de Palco, la región donde vivimos. Recien ibamos llegando, notamos que había dos tipos molestando y gritando a una chica que, por desgracia conociamos Jo y yo. Era Fina Aurum, la representante de nuestro grupo, una chica de lo más tímida y sensible que pueda haber. Era mi amiga, asi que no me lo pensé dos veces y me lancé con Jo a ayudarla."

-Yo: Oye Jo, tu encárgate del complice y yo iré por el que le grita a Fina.

-Jo: No hagas nada imprudente, estamos fuera de la escuela.

-Yo: Recuerda que mientras estemos fuera del portón, somos simples ciudadanos adolescentes. Mira, incluso el guardia solo esta espectando esta estupidez.

"Me acerqué lentamente hacia el agresor y lo único que hice fue darle una patada en las piernas para que cayera al suelo. Luego de eso su cómplice me lanzó un golpe, el cual Jo interceptó. Rapidamente puse un pié encima del agresor y le hablé."

-Yo: Oye, te caíste, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no te disculpas antes de que esto se ponga peor?

-Agresor: Púdrete.. Cabrón. Métete en tus asuntos.

"Después de oírlo decirme eso, solo lo aplasté mas con mi pié."

-Yo: No creo que quieras meterte en problemas aquí, asi que, ¿porque no mejor te vas llendo de una vez?

"Quité mi pié de encima de el, se levantó y solo me amenazó y se fué. Típico de los agresores mediocres."

-Yo: Fina, ¿estás bién? ¿No te hicieron nada?

-Fina: Gracias, estoy bien. Descuida que no me hizo nada, pero no deberias meterte en problemas con gente como esa.

-Yo: No quiero que tu me digas algo como eso -_-. Por cierto, ¿por qué te molestaban esos tipos?

-Fina: Es porque estaba muy apurada en llegar a la escuela, que no me di cuenta que había tropezado con alguien al llegar.

-Jo: Conociendote, seguro te habrás disculpado hasta antes de haberte chocado. Pero esos imbéciles tienen tan poco cerebro que solo querian buscar problemas.

-Yo: Seguro que sí. Da igual, Fina está bien y eso es lo que importa. Pero dime Fina, ¿por qué estabas tan apurada en llegar hoy? ¿es acaso por el nuevo semestre?

-Fina: No! No es eso, ¿que ya lo olvidaron? Hoy se supone que vendrian desde la gran Academia de Concordia para reclutar a unos cuantos alumnos privilegiados candidatos a cadetes.

-Jo: La verdad es que ni yo recordaba que harian algo como eso, de todos modos no es que ninguno de nosotros vaya a ser elegido.

-Yo: Tampoco es como si quisiera ir a un lugar así. ¿Y a que hora se supone que vendrian?

-Fina: Hoy omitiendo la primer clase y parte de la segunda.

-Yo: Que horrible día.

-Jo: Ha habido peores.

"Minutos despues de que entramos a la escuela, se presentaron las personas que vendrian a hacer la ceremonia demostrativa y el reclutamiento de la Academia. Justo después de la presentación tan aburrida, comenzaron a nombrar a los alumnos que asistirian como reclutas."

-Presentadora: Presten atención todos, que solo se dirá esto una sola vez y quien no asista, perderá su lugar como recluta de la Academia de Concordia. Comenzaré nombrando desde los grados inferiores. De primer grado, clase B, estudiante femenina numero 20. De segundo grado, clase D, estudiante femenina numero 1. Del mismo grado y clase, estudiantes masculinos numero 14 y 16. Esos son todos los alumnos que seran reclutados, se reunirán aqui mañana a primer hora del día sin falta. Pueden retirarse.

-Al final de clases-

-Yo: Ya sabía que era un desgraciado, pero por qué nombrarme a mí. No tiene sentido.

-Jo: Descuida, también vendras con Fina y conmigo, no te agobies tanto.

-Yo: Da igual, no es que esto pueda ir peor.

"Al día siguiente, los cuatro que fuimos nombrados nos presentamos a tal hora en frente del portón de la escuela, como nos habían indicado. La chica del grado menor resultaba misteriosa, nunca la había visto antes, y eso que destaca mucho por su cabello color azul. Llegaron las aeronaves de la Academia y nos hicieron subur en ellas. No tardamos ni 10 minutos en llegar a la Academia y justo llegamos, nos hacen ir directamente al despacho del director. Ahi la encontrariamos, la directora principal y mano derecha de la lider de la Acadenia, la directora Palestín. Inmediatamente nos pidió nuestros datos uno por uno. Luego de eso fuimos llevados directamente a los dormitorios."

-Escolta: Aqui se quedarán ustedes, el dormitorio masculino, en las llaves tienen el numero de su habitación. A partir de mañana tendran 6 días libres, así que sientanse libres de explorar tanto como quieran, pero por hoy deben quedarse en sus dormitorios. En sus habitaciones ya estarán sus uniformes con los nombres de cada uno sobre los. Deberian usarlos al salir mañana. Buenas noches chicos.

-Yo: Vaya gente mas rara que nos envian. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Mañana exploraremos un poco.

-Jo: Nunca está demas preguntar a los demás chicos del dormitorio.

-Yo: Como si estos niños mimados fueran a hablarle a desconocidos.

-Jo: No eres diferente a ellos -_-.


End file.
